This patent relates to pallets used for supporting products during storage and shipping. More specifically, this patent relates to a single use disposable pallet that can be assembled without adhesive or tape and is capable of being handled with a forklift, pallet jack or clamp truck.
Pallets, sometimes referred to as carriers, skids or base pads, are used to support products during storage and shipping. Products are typically shipped on either traditional wooden pallets or paper-based pallets made of a combination of honeycomb and corrugated materials. Traditional wooden pallets are expensive and difficult to store and dispose of. Conventional paper-based pallets do not provide enough lateral strength to be clamp handled and usually require adhesive or tape to assemble. The present invention is intended to overcome these disadvantages and provide additional advantages as described herein.